Dandy x Reader NSFW
by faunling
Summary: After losing your job, Ms. Mott hires you to be Dandy's little doll...
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long week, almost as long as the empty road outstretched before you. You've lost your job - again - and your stomach complains of hunger. With a gnawing ache in your abdomen, you trudge hopelessly forward in search of shelter, work, or food.

Your last job was as a waitress. You were confident, cheery, and everything a good employee could be. However, your charming visage couldn't help you in every situation. When the freaks arrived to the diner and caused a scene, you were the one to blame, not them.

As you brood over this fact, you hear a low rumble in the distance and you're unsure if this noise is an approaching vehicle or your growing hunger. You pull off to the side of the road to allow passage of the car, pausing to watch it slow down to a halt beside you. An aged woman with painted lips and an expensive fur shawl rolls down her window and beckons.

"Hello, there! How much do you cost per night?"

She had mistaken you for a whore. Your empty stomach drops with embarrassment. Your cheeks feel hot with humiliation and indignation. She smiles as though she was unaware of the offense she had made. Perhaps she truly wasn't aware.

You then realize this is your opportunity. This was your chance for money, a new start. Sure, it wasn't the best job. This path wasn't glamorous by any means, but when a chance to work comes, you take it. You learned that before the hard way.

Hesitantly, you ask her how much she is willing to pay. She then explains to you that she wishes to hire you as a permanent member of the family for her son. Your worries are quickly muffled under the sound of the payment she promises to give.

You round the other side of the car and get in. Noting the fineness of her car and her clothes, you realize she wasn't lying about her wealth. On the drive home, she spoke of the maid, and all the luxuries she guaranteed during your stay. She spoke of her son fondly, and her noble blood. They were the Motts.

Your jaw drops when you reach the mansion. Everything is detailed and gilded, sparkling magnificently under the Floridan sun. She leads you into the house and to your room, where she prompts you to shower and put on richer clothes from your newly stocked wardrobe. It was almost too good to be true.

After putting on your dress, Mrs. Mott introduces you to her son, Dandy.

This young man stands before you with a displeased expression, slicked black hair and preppy attire that well matches his name and his title. He glosses over you with curious blue eyes and approaches you, circling you like a vulture.

"I'll leave you two to play now. Have fun!"  
>And Mrs. Mott was gone. The door closes abruptly behind her and you remained motionless as Dandy surveys your appearance.<br>"You look like fun." he comments.  
>You thank him nervously.<br>"Let's play a game, then."  
>You nod obediently.<br>He pondered for a moment.

"Have you ever played Too Hot?" he asks.  
>You shake your head.<br>"Well, it's like Chicken. When two cars go towards each other, the first to swerve out of the way or stop is the Chicken. We're going to play that, but instead of cars, we're going to use our hands."  
>You furrow your brow with confusion.<br>"I'll show you."  
>He places a hand on your shoulder.<br>"I'll start here." he mutters, his hands slowly migrating down your shoulder and across your collar bones. Your heart begins to pound as you feel his warm breath against your ear. His touch moves lower, still lower, and right before he reaches your breast you yell to stop.  
>He removes his hand.<br>"Chicken." he smirks. "I win."  
>You can feel your cheeks burning.<br>"Now it's your turn. Then we'll do it at the same time."  
>He notes your reluctance and frowns. "I'm sure mother paid you handsomely to be my companion, now do as I say."<p>

You nod. You face him and lay your trembling hands on both of his shoulders. He stares at you intently, anticipating the game. You cannot make eye contact as one hand slides down across his chest. He shows no discomfort, no sign of wanting to quit. He wants to win.  
>Your hand moves down his stomach now, and your hands are shaking terribly. He almost seems to lean in closer, but you cannot bring yourself to look at him to be sure. Your hand grazes over his belt. Slowly, timidly, you reach his erection.<br>"I win." he smiles.  
>You nod and yank your hand away as though you've touched hot coals. Your entire body feels ignited now.<br>"Now the both of us."

Your hands find his shoulders again and he places his on the nape of your neck. You take a deep breath, composing yourself, but he already begins lowering his fingers down your back, tracing your spine. You repeat your process, feeling his cashmere sweater as you drag your hands down his torso. You find his touch at your lower back now, subtly pulling you in closer to him. You keep your head down, watching your own sinking hands. His hands rest on your ass for a moment before squeezing and causing you to jump. You feel his erection once again, but now you notice it's increased hardness. He pulls you in, forcing your hips against his. His mouth grazes your ear, caressing your back. A heavy desire fills you, a desire that makes you both want to press yourself against him and flee in terror simultaneously.

One of his hands leaves your ass and perches under your chin, carefully lifting your eyes to meet his, now burning with cold lust. He pulls your face in to his and kisses you deeply. All of the oxygen in your lungs escapes at once as he presses himself roughly against you. He kisses you again, again, and again until the heat between your thighs becomes unbearable.  
>"Let's play a different game." He exhales.<p>

You sigh with longing, wanting him more now than you ever thought possible. He leads you to the canopied bed, and forces you down beneath him. He rushes to remove your dress and you begin to pull of his sweater.  
>"First one to moan loses." He instructs. You already accept defeat as you eye the bulge in his khakis.<br>Dandy pushes you back onto the bed and undoes his pants. You can't help but stare as he strokes his thick cock before you. He pulls off your panties and tosses them to the corner of the room, where the land on the head of a stuffed zebra. He returns to his position above you and sinks his teeth into your neck. You suppress a moan, giving in to his little game. He leaves a small trail of hickeys down your throat, nibbling at your collarbones will you gently rake your nails down his back. His erection throbs against your skin and you wrap your legs around him in invitation.

Dandy completely ignores the silver tray of condoms beside his bed and enters you. You use every amount of strength to silence a moan, translating it to scratches on his skin instead. He pumps in and out of you slowly at first, quickly picking up speed, his hands pinning your body down into the bed. His thick cock pushes into you roughly, filling you with satisfaction. You bite his lip and he whimpers slightly, fucking harder and faster with each passing second and rapid heartbeat. It becomes increasingly difficult to keep quiet as he thrusts deeper, his warm body holding you down, his hands feeling across your skin, his lips and teeth grazing yours in a messy passion. Finally you can take no more. You let out a moan into his mouth and he finishes across your stomach, collapsing onto your body.  
>"I win." He smiles, kissing your neck.<p>

Perhaps this job isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a gunshot jolts you to attention; a loud but brief bang sending shocks rippling through your veins, followed by a faint thudding sound as a body hits the ground. In a panic, you run from your room to Dandy's, fearing the worst. You thrust yourself to the door but find it is locked. A scream rises from your stomach, but before it can rip apart your throat, the door opens to Dandy's gently smiling face.

With wide eyes, you tremble out a question of what happened, explaining what you had heard.  
>"You heard right then. I just killed mother."<br>You stare at him with bewilderment at his casual statement and his unfading grin.  
>You ask him with confusion what he means. Dandy opens the door wider and leads you in.<br>Gloria Mott lays dead on the floor with a pool of bright blood around her head.  
>The scream finally escapes and Dandy wraps his arms around your waist. Frantically, you claw at his arms to escape but he only chuckles with amusement.<br>"It's okay! It's okay!" he assures you, squeezing you closer to his body. "It's just you and me now. We're going to have so much fun."  
>You shake your head with disbelief, still struggling against his strong arms.<p>

Dandy turns you around and holds you by your cringing shoulders, staring deeply into your eyes.  
>"You see, I read that certain tribes believe that a person's power can be absorbed by eating their flesh. But considering we don't have a very good cook anymore, I didn't want to do that. I think it can be achieved by bathing in their blood!" his smile widened. "So that's what we're going to do!"<br>He glosses over your puzzled and disgusted expression and his smile slowly unwinds.

"Don't you get it? You can't leave. You have to do what I say. You're mine now."  
>You swallow down a sob in your throat and nod reluctantly, realizing your options.<br>"Good. Now, let's get her to the bathroom. You take the head."

The blood is viscous and sticky. Despite it being watered down, it drips like melted red wax down the sides of the tub. The air reeks, metallic and salty. The inside of the tub is near black, much like a dark ocean, eerily still with its own thickness. Dandy peers into it with excitement. You peer at your scarlet hands with repulsion.

He turns towards you with a furrowed brow and looks you up and down. "Well, what are you waiting for? Undress me."  
>You hesitate with surprise, then obey and reach for him. You take off each article of clothing carefully and set them aside so they aren't stained by the spilled blood. His toned body is fully nude before you now. You try to suppress your arousal by staring at the brutal mess, but his voice interrupts your thoughts once more.<br>"Now you."  
>You echo his order with bewilderment.<br>"We both need to absorb her power if we are to continue together. Hurry up before the blood gets cold."

Dandy dips a leg into the blood and begins to sink into the bath, leaving enough room before him for you. Sliding deeper in, he closes his eyes and sighs with relief and euphoria. You stare at him as you take off your clothes, folding them beside his. His body is submerged in near blackness, with little rings of red where his skin breaks the surface. As you approach the edge of the tub, his eyes open and scan over your naked body. His blue eyes, in contrast to the dark red, look bright and lustful. There is an odd air of power about him. Perhaps his theory was correct, or perhaps you merely felt vulnerable in his presence.

"Get in." he commands.

You brace yourself and enter the tub one leg at a time, slowly sitting down into the syrupy blood, already lukewarm.  
>"Doesn't that feel good?" he mutters into your ear, stroking your shoulder with a bloody hand.<br>You resist the urge to flinch away from him as his other hand reaches your shoulder and pulls you closer to him. His fingers trace across your skin, leaving trails of bright red behind. Chills shoot up your spine as he continues to paint your body in his mother's blood, stroking your bare skin and panting with desire against your neck as he leans your body closer against him. You can feel his erection against you.

Strangely enough, your fear soon dims and you feel tranquil in his arms. The blood is comforting now, slightly warmed by both of your bodies. His hands massage your skin and bathes you in the thick, red nectar. His lips find your ear and nibbles gently at your earlobe.  
>"I want you." he exhales. His hands squeeze your breasts, staining your skin scarlet as his mouth moves to your neck, biting playfully.<p>

You shift your position and straddle him, his eyes intently peering into yours as he grips your waist and pulls you on top of him. His hard cock teases you, pressing against your stomach. You lean in and kiss him again and again, his tongue tasting yours, moving in swirling patterns. He runs his wet hands in your hair, too distracted by your mouth to remember the mess he created. He kisses you passionately, messily, until he finally enters you and pushes your body down onto his cock. You let out a small groan and the corners of his mouth seem to upturn slightly with amusement. Guiding you with his hands, he pushes and pulls at your body, grinding his hips into yours, thrusting gently as the blood in the tub sways with each motion. He lets out a soft moan as you ride him harder, gripping onto his muscular shoulders, rocking your body against his as the blood splashes against your ass and sprays your lower back. You watch him bite his lip, the eyes roll backwards with pleasure, his hands constantly moving up and down your body and leaving bloody streaks down your abdomen and bright hand prints on your breasts. Your moans grow louder as he pounds into you more forcefully, rhythmically fucking to each crashing wave of red. Soon you are on the edge of climax, digging your nails into his red arms as he fucks you violently, the bloody water threatening to spill from the edge of the tub. You let out a scream of pleasure as you orgasm, collapsing onto his stained chest while he continues to ram into you until he finally climaxes as well only moments later, whimpering and clawing at your skin possessively.

The two of you lay there for a moment in the lukewarm water, completely soiled and painted. Blood was splattered across his face and caked in your hair. He looks you over, panting heavily, and finally realizes the mess. He smirks and presses his lips against your neck.  
>"Looks like we'll need another bath."<p> 


End file.
